


Won't you?

by somethingfamiliar



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Public Nudity, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Suh Youngho | Johnny Has a Big Dick, Swim Team, Swimming Pools, idk about swimming things i just wanted to write this lmao pls don't kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingfamiliar/pseuds/somethingfamiliar
Summary: Mark and his inability to stop staring. Johnny and his insatiable need to push things.Or Johnmark have shower sex after swim practice.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 11
Kudos: 453





	Won't you?

[CLICK FOR MORE](https://twitter.com/kiesdaya/status/1265782360252887040?s=20)

Mark sat at the edge of the pool, catching his breath with a lazy smile on his face. Yuta had just beat him in their 100m relay for the third time in a row and it was beginning to get a little shameful for Mark. 

“What’s gotten into you today? You normally aren’t half bad.” Yuta teased, resting his forearms on the poolside as he kicked his legs under the water. Mark sighed, pulling his swim cap off and ruffling his wet hair.

“There’s- there’s just a lot on my mind.” He sighed, kicking water at Yuta with a little smirk, “No need to be so smug, I’m sure I’ll be back to beating your lazy ass tomorrow morning.” Mark went on, watching as Yuta pulled himself out of the pool, muscles flexing under his pretty, unblemished skin.

“We’ll see about that. My hair’s going to turn green if I’m in here any longer.” Yuta went on, shaking his bleached hair out and ruffling Mark’s as he passed him, “See you tomorrow at 6.” He added, waving a hand behind him, leaving Mark alone in the pool. It was past 10pm now and Mark should be getting home too, but he had the pool to himself and he wanted to take advantage of that for a few more hours. He pulled his swim cap back on as a voice sounded from across the pool,

“I’m locking up tonight, so take your time.” Johnny smiled at him from somewhere near the stairs to the observation deck, towel slung over his shoulder as he sauntered towards Mark in his swim pants, “You’re not yourself today.” He added, placing the pool broom against the wall. Mark swallowed dryly, slipping back into the pool and resetting the timer for another 100m.

“Guess I just don’t feel up to it.” Mark mumbled, trying not to make eye contact, but Johnny was crouching down in front of him at the edge of the pool, raising an eyebrow for Mark to go on, “I haven’t seen my physiotherapist in a while, I’m probably just a little tight.” He explained, twisting his body to loosen himself up, oblivious to the way Johnny nearly choked. 

“I’ll time you.” He said smoothly once he’d composed himself, finger hovering over the start button, letting Mark get into position, “Ready? And start!” He yelled, hitting the water with the palm of his hand as Mark pushed off from the edge of the pool. Johnny stood, watching him carefully, observing his formation. Mark spun and turned back in the water once he hit the end, a little slower on his way back, closing the space between them- 40m, 30m, 20m… 

“What did I get?” Mark gasped out as he came up for air, hand slapping the edge of the pool as Johnny stopped the timer with a grim look on his face.

“4:21,” He sighed, beckoning Mark out of the pool as he groaned in defeat, “You’re overworking yourself, you were faster with Yuta earlier, but you’re getting tired quicker.” Johnny said authoritatively, placing the stopwatch aside as he watched Mark rearrange himself to take a short break, intending on getting back into the pool.

“I’ll book an appointment with the physiotherapist.” He mumbled, stretching out his legs and arms, but Johnny was frowning at him as he moved to get back into the pool after a long sip of water.

“What are you doing?” Johnny asked firmly, an eyebrow raised as he watched, “I just said that you’re overworking yourself, go home, come on.” Johnny nodded towards the showers with an exasperated look on his face. Mark huffed, tearing his swim cap off and shaking his head like a wet dog,

“I wanted to do another.” Mark mumbled with a pout, but Johnny had a hand on his back, guiding him to the showers firmly. He reached for his shower bag as they walked through the changing rooms, stripping off as they settled under the warm shower water. 

“Mark, just take a shower.” Johnny said firmly, kicking his swimwear into the corner and watching as Mark routinely did the same, groaning in pleasure at the warmth of the shower spray. It was always like this, the swim team in the showers, zapped of energy as they stripped and seeked warmth under the warm water, Mark couldn’t begin to count the amount of dicks he’d seen in this very room, but Johnny’s didn’t really get boring. It was common to catch someone staring at Johnny’s though, eyes wide and brows raised in surprise with his cock, Mark almost wished he’d shower alone sometimes, lest he get a hardon whilst the other team members were around, but they _weren’t_ around and he _was_ getting a hardon.

“Do you ever get turned down because of the size of your cock?” Mark had meant for that question to stay in his head, but his dumb, tired mouth had asked Johnny quite clearly if he’d ever met someone who wouldn’t let him fuck them because of his gigantic cock. _Nice, Mark, real smooth of you_. There were times and places for questions like these, but Mark could tell that this was not the time and definitely not the place- he began to doubt if there ever _would_ be a time or place for that question actually. Johnny turned to him fully, in all his naked glory,

“Hm?” He hummed, a glint of knowing in his eyes as he watched Mark’s realisation hit and the embarrassment unfold. He cursed under his breath and tried to turn away, but nothing stopped the fact that he was still naked and alone in the showers with Johnny.

“S-sorry, just forget I said anything.” Mark mumbled over the noise of the water, he wished that Johnny would get that stupid smirk off his face.

“No, I want to have this conversation,” Johnny replied, a smile in his voice as he spun Mark around to look at him under the stream of water, “You’re clearly getting turned on thinking about it, so let’s have this conversation.” He said smoothly, taking his arms away from Mark’s shoulders and crossing them over his chest, looking expectantly at Mark.

“I just- it’s stupid, it doesn’t matter.” Mark began, flushing down to his chest and it had Johnny practically beaming, “You’re the biggest I’ve seen, everyone knows, so I wondered if there was anyone who didn’t even want to try it?” He asked again, nerves threatening his voice, but Johnny was walking closer, Mark being forced look up at him in favour of staring at his chest- or worse, his cock. Johnny uncrossed his arms, taking one of Mark’s hands in his own and guiding it down to his cock, a little stiff, but not even half-hard yet.

“I’ve not really had the time to fuck anyone recently.” Johnny said smoothly, Mark breathing out a stuttered breath as he let Johnny guide his hand over his length, “But yes, it’s happened before.” He explained, guiding Mark up against the cold tile wall and watching him shiver from the temperature of it on his heated skin.

“O-oh, that’s-” Mark didn’t know how to respond, stopping short, hand simply melting around Johnny’s dick as Johnny continued to guide his movements. 

“What about you? Do you think it’s too big for me to fuck you with?” _Yes, Jesus christ, yes, that thing would tear me apart_ , Mark swallowed as Johnny leant in, staring at him intently, breath brushing Mark’s lips, “I’d fuck you if you let me.” Johnny closed the last few millimetres to nip at Mark’s bottom lip, earning a soft gasp as he felt Johnny harden a little more under his palm. He was quiet for a moment, letting Johnny guide his hand, nip on his dampened lips and kiss him slowly.

“I’d- I’d let you.” Mark stuttered out, taking a little more control over the hand he had on Johnny’s cock, jerking him to full hardness with a proper rhythm now and it had Johnny breathing out harshly through his teeth.

“ _Shit_ , turn around.” Johnny cursed, gently pulling back and reaching into his washbag to pull out a water-resistant bottle of lube, “Fuck, you’re so pretty.” Johnny stared down at Mark’s ass for a moment, thumbing at his cheeks to pull them apart, eyeing his pretty pink hole.

“I-I might still be a little stretched out from earlier.” Mark mumbled, resting his forearms against the tiled wall and leaning his head against them to hide his tinted cheeks. His ass was pushed out in Johnny’s hands now, a perfect picture of lust and Mark wondered how Johnny saw him. 

“You fucked yourself earlier?” Johnny asked in hushed surprise, leaning in to tongue at the entrance to test how stretched it he was. Not much, Johnny still got the pleasure of finger-fucking him open. 

“J-Just two fingers before I came to practice. I didn’t have time.” Mark explained, hissing in desperation when Johnny slid in one lubed finger, thicker and longer than Mark’s, but he still needed more. Johnny curled his finger teasingly before adding a second, leaning over Mark’s back and nipping at his shoulder. They’d both seen their fair amount of marked-up swimmers in the pool before- after all, their clothing only covered their junk and that was about it- even Yuta had come into practice one morning with hickies littering his neck. Mark had tried to forget the time Taeyong had arrived late with bite marks and hickies on his thighs, but that memory stuck out a bit. 

“That’s why you were late, huh?” Johnny continued teasing, pulling Mark from his thoughts as he added a third finger, gently stretching him out, slow and paced and purposefully short of his prostate. Mark groaned in frustration, desperately trying to grind his hips back onto Johnny’s fingers to get them deep enough to hit his prostate, but Johnny had a strong hold on his waist and a knack for not giving out. 

“ _Johnny, please_ , j-just-” Mark wouldn’t usually pull the begging card so early on, but the orgasm he’d given himself before swim practice had been remarkably disappointing and unexpectedly unsatisfactory. He’d needed something more and he’d needed it for a while now. 

“Baby, I’m going to feel bigger than you’re expecting, can you take a fourth finger?” Johnny asked, voice smooth and dropped low against Mark’s ear as he slid his fingers out, stretching them apart just a little. Mark groaned, he’d taken four of his own fingers before, but four of Johnny’s was basically Mark’s whole fist- _exactly how big would Johnny actually feel inside him?_

“G-go, come on, just make me feel good.” Mark mumbled, slurring the words against his forearms, pushing his ass back and selfishly thinking of only his own pleasure right now, but Johnny was laughing. Mark felt four fingers breach his hole, gaping a little as he focused on relaxing himself, the warm shower water helping to loosen up his muscles and even Johnny was groaning at how Mark’s body just took it all, sucked him in and still begged for more as his thighs shook. He looked down to see that Mark had pressed up on tiptoes, half in anticipation and half to accommodate Johnny’s height- _Fuck_ , it was hot. Mark whimpered when Johnny finally began curling his fingers, stretching him out and reaching for that sensitive, desperate part inside of him that was just begging to be touched and overstimulated.

“How long do you think you can last, Minhyungie?” Johnny asked, fingertips brushing so close to his prostate that it had Mark almost clawing the wall, knees shaking desperately, more intensely than before. 

“Johnny, _please_ , I’ve been good.” Mark begged into his own skin, curious as to whether Johnny could even hear his weak voice over the sound of water hitting the tiles. 

“You _have_ been good, baby.” Johnny agreed, spreading his fingers again and moving away before Mark felt his presence back behind him, mouth watering at the thought of Johnny’s cock just moving to breach his gaping entrance, stretching him that one bit further and pushing him to the brink of insanity, “Relax, I’ve got you.” He reassured, sliding a strong, supportive arm around Mark’s hips to hold him up as he slowly guided himself inside, Mark gasping and thrashing at the sensation. Johnny soothed him with hushes, rubbing a hand over his lower back and letting Mark adjust to each inch of him, pausing when it got too much.

“I’m- _ah!_ J-Johnny, wait-” Mark squealed when Johnny was halfway in. The stretch was immeasurable, burning from his ass and aching down across his lower back, his hips feeling like they were being torn in two. He was reassuring himself with the hopes that it’d feel better soon, but _God,_ it hurt and _fuck,_ Johnny was big. 

“Shh, it’s okay, you’re alright.” Johnny soothed, but Mark had tears spilling down his cheeks and his body was tensing up in pain, “Hey, hey, don’t do that. We can stop if it’s too much, just try and relax for me.” Johnny whispered into his neck, one hand around his stomach and the other holding him by his chest. Mark had never felt this unbelievably small before, practically blanketed by Johnny’s frame. 

“D-don’t- don’t wanna stop- want you.” Mark slurred, tears mixing with the water enough to play it off, but Johnny knew him well enough to know that he was crying. His chest had started to shake under Johnny’s hand, suppressed sobs climbing into his throat and it felt inappropriate to be so turned on by it, but Mark had always made Johnny feel things. 

“Good boy, I’m going to make it feel good, just relax for me.” Johnny soothed, pushing in again slowly, finally bottoming out with his hips pressed flush against Mark’s ass, a broken sob falling from his lips, “So good, look at you, you took all of me.” Mark groaned at that, getting used to the feeling with his eyes closed, one hand blindly reaching for the one Johnny had in his chest, sliding his fingers against Johnny’s own hand and squeezing tight as he held himself up with one hand on the tiled wall. 

“ _Christ!_ J-just give me a minute.” Mark breathed heavily, Johnny leaning in to nip his neck and shoulder and soothe the bites with his tongue as Mark slowly adjusted. 

“Y-you weren’t lying when you said you were tight earlier.” Johnny stuttered into his neck, his hand tightening on Mark’s waist in a clear sign of self-restraint and it had Mark adjusting much faster. He needed Johnny to fuck him. He needed Johnny to fuck him _now_. 

“Fuck, _you_ weren’t lying when you said you were bigger than I’d be expecting.” Mark gasped as he shifted an inch, Johnny’s cock shifting within him, “ _God_ , move, please- just _fuck me already_.” Johnny inhaled sharply through his teeth at that, Mark clenching around him just the slightest bit and Johnny was immediate in moving his hips, slow and torturous as he pulled out and slid back in, creating a lazy rhythm. 

“Next time,” Johnny breathed hot against his neck, shallowly thrusting in and out of him, “we do this in a bed. You’re going to kill me tomorrow morning.” And Mark didn’t doubt that one bit. Johnny slid their joined hands down to hold Mark firmly in the centre of his chest. 

“N-next time? Huh, I better start wearing plugs if this will end up becoming regular.” Mark cut off in a high moan, hips squirming as Johnny began speeding up, still short of his prostate as he was fucking shallowly and Mark had had enough, “J-Johnny, come on! _Properly_ , p-please, fuck me properly!” He tried his best to meet Johnny’s thrusts, get him deeper, but Johnny was stronger, holding Mark still as he dropped his head to stare down at his abandoned cock, pulsing between his thighs. Johnny gave in quickly after that, Mark’s talk of plugs and this being regular and fucking him properly was getting to Johnny in more than a few ways. He landed his first harsh smack against Mark’s ass, watching it jiggle before he began _fucking him properly_. Mark could feel him so deep right now that it was a wonder he couldn’t see him in his stomach, Johnny was big and right now he was so deep that it almost had Mark’s vision doubling. He whined out, voice echoing off the shower walls as he cried out, prostate finally being hit and it was all too much too fast. 

“Don’t tease about things like that if you won’t follow through with them.” Johnny growled into his ear, suddenly feeling a little feral at the fact that Mark might begin coming to practice with a plug stretching him open, “Just the thought of you doing your warm ups with a plug stretching you open, sitting up on the observation deck, wriggling around because you want me inside of you. I wouldn’t put it past you, Mark.” Johnny continued, lust blurring his vision as he began fucking him with abandon, hips slapping loudly against Mark’s ass and the sound of Mark sobbing and whining pushing him to the edge far too quickly. 

“H-Hyung! C-come inside me, _p-please_!” He didn’t know where the plea had come from, only knew that the only way he’d feel satisfied was if he felt Johnny’s come warming his insides, so deep in him that he’d feel it tomorrow morning. Johnny fisted a hand in Mark’s hair, pulling his head back so his throat was bared, head knocking against Johnny’s shoulder behind him as his back arched prettily. Mark still had a pathetic hand on the wall, nails wrecked from pointlessly clawing at the grout, desperate for something to hold on to. 

“Come untouched and I’ll come inside you.” Johnny said firmly, hand sliding round to cup Mark’s throat in dominance, a silent demand for him to behave. Mark nodded, eyes sparkling with tears as he looked up at Johnny dazedly. All his nerve endings felt like they’d frayed and that coil in his stomach was begging for him to be touched, but he was a good boy, Johnny had even said so, he was a good boy. He whimpered, eyes fluttering shut,

“Y-Youngho, _ahh_ , I’m close.” Mark balled his hand into a fist against the tile, grabbing at the hand on his throat to distract himself from the burning desire to touch his cock. Johnny took pity on him, fucking him harder and in a sudden intense climax, Mark came all over the shower wall, hiccuping and sobbing with tears streaming down his face as he rode it out, clenching around Johnny. 

“Good boy, such a good boy for Hyung.” Johnny praised roughly, breaths coming fast and faltering as he edged his climax too. Mark could feel him pulsing inside his clenching hole as he rode out his orgasm, entire body shaking from overstimulation as Johnny continued to fuck right into his prostate, sparks of burnt out pleasure running their course through to his frayed nerve endings. Johnny finally came inside him, hot seed filling Mark up until he could feel his body getting all tight from fullness. He squeezed the hand that Johnny has on his throat, a little to choke himself and also as reassurance, but more for the choking. He’d wanted Johnny to do it earlier, but they were way too caught up with other things. Besides, Johnny said there’d be a next time so Mark was planning on leaving it for them. 

“D-don’t move, j-just stay in me a little longer.” Mark spoke up dazedly, Johnny’s hand dropping from his throat and linking with Mark’s fingers over his chest again. Johnny tried to catch his breath,

“Come on, we need to get you cleaned up or you’ll never make it to practice tomorrow morning.” Johnny said with a huff of laughter against Mark’s neck, coaxing him into an open-mouthed kiss over his shoulder. Mark groaned when Johnny finally began moving back, gently pulling out of Mark and watching in surprise as Mark’s hand immediately flew to cover his stretched hole once Johnny was gone. 

“I want to- it- it feels good.” Mark said quietly when Johnny gave him a look, reaching for his elbow to make Mark take his hand away from his ass, let Johnny’s cum run down his legs so they could clean him out, but Mark clearly had other ideas, “I don’t want to clean it up yet.” He added, blushing dark as he dropped his face, Johnny holding him by the shoulders to try and get Mark to look at him. 

“Fuck,” Johnny breathed out, backing him up against a clean stretch of wall, shoulders jerking as they met the cold tile, arm still slid behind him to keep the thick load of come inside him, “That’s so fuckig hot, Minhyungie, but you can’t stay like this. Another time, baby, I’ll plug you up with my come and you can go home like that, but not today.” Johnny reassured, gently easing Mark’s hand away from his ass and waiting a beat longer for Mark to relax, come finally slipping down his thighs. Mark whimpered. 

“It’s- ‘S not fair, Hyung. I wanted you inside me even when I got home, it’s not _fair_.” Mark pouted at him, letting Johnny guide him under the stream of water again and help to slowly clean him up, “I feel empty now, I don’t like it.” Johnny tried not to choke on his spit at that, cursing under his breath and swallowing roughly to try and compose himself. He looked away from Mark for a moment, scared he’d end up fucking him again if he didn’t. 

“I know you’re needy, but you can’t say things like that, _shit_.” Johnny swallowed again, clenching his jaw and slowly moving back to help clean Mark up, “I don’t have a whole lot of self-restraint when it comes to you, Mark. You should probably know that.” Johnny said guiltily, running his fingers through Mark’s hair to wash the shampoo out. Mark groaned,

“Promise you’ll plug me next time?” Mark asked hopefully, water dripping off his eyelashes as he blinked innocently up at Johnny. He nodded slowly in response, pursing his lips and leaning in to kiss Mark again, longer this time, letting their tongues tangle and teeth clash. It was messier than before, Mark’s energy slowly seeping out of him and he just wanted to melt into the floor. 

“I promise, but you have to promise to behave.” Johnny mumbled against his lips under the stream of water, “You’ll be a good boy for me again, won’t you?”


End file.
